


Which one is the Dangerous one again...

by Magnoliachild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't make fun of the name, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Leader Dean Winchester, M/M, Mafia AU, Rufus and Bobby are mentioned, Slightly occ boys, Tattoo Artist Sam Winchester, Tattoo Shop AU, The Red Street, They Are Cute Tho, They're the other leaders of the Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Dean the leader of a multi country Mafia, hears about the cute new artist that one of his favorite factions has picked up, and wants to meet him. He shows up without warning and causes Sam to panic just a little. Don't worry, Dean's not a rival group coming after him.Sam now knows that Dean is higher up than his normal guys, but how high up is Dean... We'll find out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Which one is the Dangerous one again...

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna have a Second chapter that is just the XX stuff, my brain was fried after writing 4500 words in like four hours. So it may take a day or so for the other chapter to be written and posted.

The door to his shop opened with a squeak that he had still yet to fix, muttering to the appointment book thinking that no one should be there for at least another two hours. He starts talking before he looks up, “Hey, I don’t really do wal-” he stopped in the middle of his sentence gaping at probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

Sam swallows and starts again more flustered than he’s been since his piercing training when he was nineteen. “Listen Honey,” the texas slipped out even though he’d lived in Colorado for almost 4 years now, “I don’t schedule walk-ins, but I can make you an appointment first thing Saturday.” 

The man scrunches his nose and flicks his eyes to the times on the door stating that the shop is closed on Saturdays, and grins deeper at Sam. “You don’t have to be open just for me ya know?” he asks with a twang almost stronger than Sam’s and a panty dropping smirk. 

“It’s my shop, I can open it whenever I want.” Sam says about the time he sees the shell on the man's keys. He’s lived here long enough to know what it meant, the first week he’d been open he had the leader of The Red Street in his chair with a list of designs that he wanted Sam to put together and tattoo. Sam had been fucking terrified, he knew about The Red Street before he moved, they were dangerous. It was weird to Sam that they had come to him because they usually handled stuff in house, regardless, Sam had been on an approved list of artist that can be trusted by the mafia, and every so often he’d get an email from the leader and a list of guys that needed to come in for different things, and he would always get paid and treated well. It was just nerve wracking to be under that kind of pressure. 

Sam zoned back in to see this man watching him with interest, “which boy sent you here without an appointment so I know which wife to call.” he said with a grin while gesturing to the shell on the counter, a subtle sign to those who KNOW to be careful.    
The man grinned, and laughed “No one, I’m visiting from another branch. They said that you were awesome, and I have a new piece to get.” 

Sam nods, and takes the design that the man holds out. “Here’s the deal the shop is closed on Saturdays so that the boys can come in, so I’ll see you Saturday afternoon, around five. I have to do Rufus’s first because he’s the leader and he says so, and by that I mean Annie called me and said he has to be home by 4:30. So, email me your design and info on this email, it's separate, and I’ll be ready when you get here at 5:00 Saturday.” 

Dean grinned, he was liking this guy, glad that Rufus had picked him. He took the card noticing the seven fairly thin lines across Sam’s wrist. He raises an eyebrow and brushes them when he takes the card. He turns to leave, seeing the shiver out the corner of his eye, and throws a sassy remark over his shoulder as he leaves, “Name’s Dean by the way, and I dig the lines, I prefer pink purple blue myself.” he winks and walks off to go meet with his local branch. 

  
  


Rufus wakes up to eyes staring at him, causing his skin to chill and his hair to stand on end. He opens his eyes to see the leader of the global mafia standing in his living room talking to his wife. He stands up and walks over and pats Dean’s back and heads to his office hearing Annie coo over how precious the deadliest person on the continent was. 

Dean laughs to himself, Annie was always so sweet. He closes the door to Ru’s office with a click and finally looks at the man he chose to run his favorite branch of Red Street.    
Dean speaks first “I like the artist you picked. He threatened to call a wife and chew me out. Is he clueless or suicidal?” 

“He has been taken in by the women, so I’d suggest as your friend and favorite leader, that you be careful, you may be a walking weapon, but those girls scare me.” Ru says with a chuckle, looking at the large picture of the mafia wives in his office. They all look so sweet, but Dean knows they always carry, and secretly run the streets more than his boys do. 

“I will, I like him though, just my type, and cool with the mafia, can’t get better than that. Just wanted to let you know that I was in town for about a week. My plan is to get some ink, and roll out. Though I may take y’alls boy with me. Just let Annie know that my ID is on the blacklist, he IS NOT to know that I’m in charge, got it?” he asks that tone hinting at just what he does for a living. 

“You got it boy, just don’t hurt him. And if he asks we’ll cover Boss.” 

Dean nods and walks out the door plotting what he can do to get the gorgeous man to come with him. 

Sam was distracted throughout his last appointment, and was glad when it was over and he got the shop locked up. He shook his head, he wanted to check with the wives to make sure Dean was who he said he was, because normally, new boys don’t come in unescorted. The group had gotten a little protective. So he locks the door and heads to his car pulling out his phone to call Annie. 

He talks to her the entire ride home, and feels calmer now, she said that Dean was a higher rank than most of the traveling members and not to worry that he is an absolute sweetheart, and that if he’s not tell her and her, and Kate will deal with it. He grins thinking of the two tiny women in their ridiculous heels beating up a freaking walking weapon. 

Sam shakes his head and goes inside, he feels the house thinking it's off, realizing that Charlie had cleaned today, and that there was a note on the table, most likely sent from Rufus. 

**_Dean is the real deal, if you don’t like him too make sure you straight up tell him._ **

**_He gets a little ahead of himself._ **

**_-R_ **

**_PS.He’s a good man. Who is worth it and we’d all support y’all._ **

Sam showers and puts his good cologne in his car so he can put it on before Dean gets there, making sure he has all the stuff for his design set up in his best room. The one only Rufus, Bobby, and Crowly and their direct people get to see. He doesn’t want Rufus to see him being girly so he uses the other room hoping that he doesn’t ask questions. 

Rufus makes a face, but in true fashion doesn’t say a word. Sam finishes his tattoo fifteen minutes early to keep Annie’s good graces, and sends Rufus out with a quick conversation to confirm that some lower level boys were coming in next weekend to get the stamp. He marks that in his Saturday calendar, and then heads to the room. He finishes set up and steps into the back office to spray the cologne and put on more deodorant. He hears the front door clank like someone was trying to open it, he cusses mentally because he forgot to tell Dean to come in the side. He jogs to the front and sees him standing in the sun in a pair of fitted sweats and a loose tank, in front of an incredibly drool worthy muscle car. 

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you the side door, I figured that Rufus would tell you.” Sam says kind of breathless. 

Dean looks him up and down, with a grin. This boy was absolutely fucking delicious. He was a little taller than Dean, but he was packed under that tee and open flannel, the bootcut jeans doing absolutely NOTHING to hide what was most definitely an amazing ass, and the boots made him look as adorable as a good ole boy. “It’s all good, we had a lot to talk about yesterday, but let’s get on with this.” he puts his most hypnotic grin on, and steps closer to the man he wants to cuff to a bed and never let go. 

Sam flashes a quick smile, and takes a deep breath forcing his nerves to go on, and heads to the back room with a small wave for Dean to follow. Dean steps into the room, seeing a very comfortable looking tattoo table, and an amazing set up, with Sam sitting with multiple stencil prints. “You never really told me where this was going, so I printed multiple sizes.” 

“Sorry, Baby Boy, it's gonna go down my side to my hip. That ok?” Dean asks cautiously. 

“Ye-” Sam swallows and nods once he realizes that Dean didn’t notice the pet name drop. “Yeah, it’s fine, it just means I need to alter the layout of the stencil just a little bit, let me run and print it, you can follow if you want.” the words tumble out in a hundred miles a minute at the same time Sam almost flees the room. Dean grins to himself and lets Sam have a minute to compose himself and then he follows. 

When he gets about five feet from the desk, Sam hasn’t noticed him, still talking to himself as he fights with the printer.  _ Come on! Pull it together! Rufus is gonna kill me if I mess this up. Fuck, Dean himself will kill me if I mess this up. God those arms would snap my neck easier than a spaghetti noodle. No, Sam. Do not think of his body. Professional. Fuck….  _

Dean walks back to the room just as silently, and thinks that this will be easier than he originally thought. He’s planning on how to seduce Sam after the tattoo when he comes back with a new stencil. “Ok, I either need you to pull your shirt up or off.” he says without eye contact. 

“Not a problem baby, this isn’t my first rodeo.” he states pulling the tank off to reveal his covered back. 

He hears the gasp that the pet name caused, and notes it for later. Sam comes to stand next to him with the stencil and the lotion and gently rubs the lotion in and smooths the stencil with warm large hands and gestures for Dean to check it in the mirror. 

Dean nods, noticing that Sam had made some edits, and it looked fucking amazing. He nods and Sam pulls off the Stencil paper and tells Dean to lay and then he would adjust the table then, pushing a button that causes it to tilt a little sideways and lowers it so that Sam wasn’t hunched over for hours. 

Sam does a quick check in, with Dean and himself, turns on his playlist and then starts. They go for an hour and a half when Sam takes a break, he looks up and notices that Dean is almost asleep. While Sam was tattooing his fucking ribs. He says his name quietly once or twice before Dean stretches with a wince. 

“I’m gonna order some food that should be here once I get done. You want anything?” he asks softly. 

“Sure how about I order from that Chinese place that Rufus recommended. It sounds amazing. Just tell me what you want and your hand can rest while I order.” Dean says without realizing that his voice had slipped into that gravel tone that he uses for orders, until he figures out that he can’t see the beautiful color in Sam’s eyes anymore. 

Sam nods and tells him. Dean jots it down and orders more than enough food to the shop with instructions to leave it at the side door and that the money would be on the mat. He finishes that and hears Sam step out of the bathroom and ask if he’s ready to finish. Dean nods with a smile, but says he wants to use the restroom real quick. Sam smiles and heads to the room. 

Sam shakes his head and once again tries to calm himself, this is just a guy. Not a big deal, he can do this. Even if he is fixin’ to get upclose and personal with the fucking adonis sculpture phyisique. 

“I’m no adonis, but I appreciate the comparison.” Dean says with a laugh making Sam turn around with a small amount of panic on his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you think I’m pretty Baby Boy. Now we’ve got forty five ish minutes. Wanna get this knocked out?” Dean asks, still smiling at the younger man. He does note the flutter of Sam’s eyes, realizing what he called him. Inside Dean is jumping for joy, but he keeps his cool, and Sam goes back to his extremely focused face. So close to Dean’s skin he can feel Sam take a deep breath every so often. Once it looks like Sam has about twenty minutes left, he sees his cheeks pink up real pretty, and realizes that the rest of the stencil is covered by the band of his sweats and underwear, Dean doesn’t say anything watching Sam try to figure out how to ask him to move them. After about three minutes he gives the poor boy a break, “You ok Sweetheart?” Dean asks with a calming tone, so he doesn’t work the boy up more. 

Sam shakes his body a little and then takes a deep breath, instantly regretting it, smelling the cologne he hadn’t noticed earlier, and starts talking. “Yeah man, we’re good, just shift your clothes for me a little bit so I can get this last smidge and then I’ll be done tormenting you.” he says with a grin, proud of how steady he sounded. 

Dean watches him for a minute, before he takes mercy on the poor boy, and shoves the clothes out of the way, maybe just a little further than necessary to make sure that Sam can see the lack of fuzz just past the band of his underwear. Dean stretches innocently, and lets Sam drool for a minute and then he tells Sam he can finish, cause dinner will get there soon. Sam shakes his head a little bit and then starts keeping his hands off as much as he can and still do his job. He finishes in about twenty five minutes, and wipes the last of the extra ink off and lets Dean stand and look at it in the full length mirror in the hall. Dean hollers with amazement, gushing to Sam for like five minutes in a very un-mafia leader like behavior. Sam grins and cleans up everything except the second skin so that he can wrap Dean’s new tattoo to help the healing process. 

Dean finally comes back to the table and lets Sam place the plastic on his side cut and extra strip for him. As he puts his shirt on Sam tells him that they can eat at his house, cause it’s only like five minutes away, Dean enthusiastically agrees, it makes his plan easier. He gets his stuff on and tells Sam that he’ll follow him because he isn’t leaving his baby in a parking lot. 

Sam smiles and loads the food as Dean gets in his car and watches Sam bend over and put stuff in the SUV. Dean calls Bobby, and tells him that Sam invited him to his house so not to worry if he doesn’t come back to the safe house. Bobby calls him an idjit telling him he doesn’t need details but to have fun and be safe. 

Sam wasn’t kidding his house, wasn’t but a five or so minute ride down a side road, they pulled into a long driveway that lead to a house that he recognized as Red Street property, he grinned thinking of how happy it made him knowing that Sammy was safe from anything, because all their houses were reinforced for families of the group. Dean pulls next to Sam in the garage and pulls out a bag and brings it inside, following Sam carrying the food and a bag that had his stuff from work.    
Sam sees the bag and looks at Dean with a smug look, “Presumptuous much? Don’t think you’re gonna get what you want just cause you’re pretty, Kate and Annie will kill you if you hurt me. I’m Bobby’s second favorite other than the literal leader of the Red Street.” Sam says confidently. Dean looks down to hide the huge grin that broke across his face, without looking up he asks Sam, “Did Bobby ever tell you the name or just that you’re his second favorite?” 

Sam scrunches his nose and thinks for a second, allowing Dean to start spreading food out on the counter and dishing them both plates of food, knowing that with a body like that Sammy had to be starving. 

“Why do you ask? Do you know who it is? OH! Wait, Fuck. Nope.” Sam sighs annoyed that Dean knows something that he’s clearly not gonna share. Dean grins and points to the table, holding two plates, sitting them down on the table he pulls his phone out and texts Bobby that he was gonna call and he needed him to answer. “How badly do you want to know the secret Sammy?” Dean teases with a smile. Sam gives an epic bitchface at THAT nickname, and smiles back at Dean, “Here’s what I know, Annie told me you’re a higher rank than the Usual traveling Street, that Rufus trusts you, to the point that he didn’t come check on me when I told him that you were here, that you know who Bobby is, even though he only lets me call him that. You didn’t question why I live in the equivalent of a bunker, so you either don’t care or you know enough to know that it’s Red property. The only thing I don’t know is what rank are you Dean? I’d hate to disrespect your status..” Sam finishes with a drink from his bottle, and a pointed look at Dean. The height difference between them doubled with Sam standing in front of him, making Dean really want to kiss the hip that was visible from all of Sam’s movement. 

“Dean. I’m waiting… I usually only deal with corporals, now I have an unknown rank standing in front of me. What do I call you huh?” 

Dean huffs a breath hating that Sam isn’t as clueless as he is pretty, he looks up with hope and trust in his eyes. Sam softens at the look in those green eyes, so vibrant they look drawn. Dean opens his mouth and hopes that this will buy him time. “How about I tell you after we eat. That way if you hate me after this I can just go on.” Deans poses, hoping that Sammy won’t hate him after he finds out, his heart is already clenching at the idea of leaving him. He’s Fucked. 

Sam agrees and they talk about little things, back and forth as they eat, and put up the food and dishes. They end up sitting on the couch, Sam stretched out, popping all the joints that are protesting him doing two 3+ hr tattoos without a good break. Dean is watching Sam from the doorway, Sam hasn’t noticed him yet, his pants slide down, his shirt pulls up, and his toes curl where he’s barefoot on the couch. Sam pulls his phone out after he finishes stretching, texting someone and then putting the phone on the thing and yanking on his clothes, out of the jeans in some worn out sweats. 

“How ‘bout you come help instead of staring like a weirdo..” Sam drawls, letting all the accent slip into his voice. Dean rolls his eyes and sits next to the outside hip, almost mirroring Sam’s position earlier, and he takes one of Sam’s arms and starts working out all the knots and tightness that he can find without getting too worked up, until Sam is nothing but a pile of purring goo. Dean can’t help but reach down and kiss him. Sam pulls up into it while still being careful not to hurt the fresh ink on Dean’s side.    
Dean pulls away and Sam moans, it sounds like heaven, it was better than any music coming through his baby’s speakers. 

“That was the first time I’ve heard you moan. Holy FUCK that was like a melody. Do it again.” He says ending with a growl that makes Sam’s whole body jerk and him whine, not moan, a real fucking whine. Dean isn’t gonna survive this, he needs to tell Sam before this goes on anymore. 

He stands quickly and grabs Sam’s phone, and types the code he saw him put in earlier and calls Bobby who is, no surprise in Sammy’s contacts as Uncle Bobby. 

Dean shakes his head as it rings, while Sam pulls it together enough to realize that Dean has his phone, and got into and that he’s calling someone on speaker. Sam sits up at the same time that someone picks up the phone. “What the hell do you want Sammy?” Bobby says in his usual tone. 

“I need you to tell him.” Dean says, sounding almost like a little kid in trouble. A large sigh comes through the phone and Sam takes it, as Dean holds it closer to him, he stands and walks towards the kitchen. Sam walks back waiting for Bobby to start talking, until he stops in front of Dean, when Bobby still hasn’t spoke, Dean tells him to say Poughkeepsie. That causes Bobby to take a deep breath and begin. “Sam, ya know how I told you I only had one favorite other than you? That is my Son, who was the leader after I retired? Well he likes to keep to himself, I adopted him once he was an adult, someone who worked their way up the ranks at a very young age. Well, no one really knows who it is, anonymity is important for safety. However, it means that, when that Idjit comes to town and flirts with the group's favorite artist, it means I have to control my damn son. Sammy, I’d like for you to meet Dean, the Leader, the Sergeant Major, of The Red Street, if you will.” 

Sam stands there looking at the leader of a multinational Mafia, on his knees in front of him pleading with his eyes and his posture that Sam doesn’t hate him. 

“Bobby, we have to talk about some stuff, don’t count on us being there tomorrow for brunch ok? Love you and Kate.” Sam says as he hangs up the phone and scrubs at his face. He glances over to where Dean is still sitting on his feet looking out of character in such a submissive position. Sam walks to him and places both hands out and pulls Dean up. 

“We’re gonna talk but I need you to know that I don’t hate you. And that I’m not mad at you.” 

Dean nods in agreement and lets the boy manhandle him up to standing. “I was gonna tell you, then we got here and you threw in that you were Bobby’s favorite and I didn’t want to lie because if we rode together tomorrow and I hadn’t told you, the way everyone acts would have made you hate me. Bobby wasn’t kidding that I was young, I made it to where Crowely is now, by the time I was nineteen. I killed, and assassinated, and ran drugs, and cars, and anything they asked me to, until I was running errands on protection detail and saved Kate. From that day one, Bobby took me in, actual training and a home. I’ve basically been his kid since, I’m pretty fucking feral. Only had a home from 19 to 26.” Dean sighed “I get it if you want me to leave, no one has stuck around, whether they were part of the group or not once they see me.” 

Sam listened carefully, realizing that Dean was soft and sweet, as much as he was deadly and confident. It only made Sam want him more. So he pushed Dean into the wall, and saw the little flinch that Dean tried to hide. Sam sunk to his knees, and rested his forehead as close to the new ink as possible. 

“I, don’t care about your trauma or that you’re feral. I only have a few things to say. One, why not tell me who you were straight up, you saw the claim sign, and you knew it was one of the group’s safe shops? Two, unless you plan on hurting me, which you’ve already proven that you won’t, it doesn’t matter to me that you consider yourself a weapon ‘cause I don’t. Finally, do you want to keep me or do you want to copy everyone else who tries to play with the pretty boy?” Sam finishes with a look up to Dean that causes his heart to stop temporarily. Along with the urge to end anyone that had ever made Sammy think that he was nothing more than a pretty toy. 

“I would Never, use you, like a pretty boy toy, or anything else. I hid who I was because I didn’t want to intimidate you, with who I was. I’ve known who you were since the second the local chapter picked you. And I told Bobby yesterday after I walked out of your shop. I went straight to his house and told him I wanted to take you with me.” Dean told Sammy hoping that the younger one believed him. 

Sammy was smiling so big the dimples Dean didn’t know he had were showing front and center his eyes were pouring happiness. Dean wanted to spend forever seeing that happy. It seemed like Sammy had other plans for tonight though. 


End file.
